Oracle 174: Let's Play! The Do Or Die Battle Game
Oracle 174: Let's Play! The Do Or Die Battle Game (遊ぼう！ やるかやられるかの戦いゲーム Asobou! Yaru ka yara reru ka notatakai gēmu) is the one hundred seventy-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and Emperor Ryuuen continue defeating against each other's comrades as they starting to play their do-or-die game for Hirakawa City. Plot In other part of Hirakawa City; Erika, Hiroyo and Minori defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Suddenly, Chariot Monster Ardent came and attacked them swiftly, causing them to suffer. Then Ardent told them to give up already, but Erika and others refused to. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. Meanwhile, Anaira saw Chariot Monster Scion along with his Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards she ended up facing them in a battle. While fighting, she told the Chariots that their mission will never came true, and defeated the Chariot Soldiers swiftly. In the hospital, one of the nurses saw Fatima rushed outside carrying her Armored Fighter Equipment. And when she headed to the hospital gate, she was seen by the security guards and asked her where she will be going to. Fatima told them that she will going back to Hirakawa City in order to help her comrades. Moments later, the nurse came and told her to go back to her hospital room, but Fatima refused to and said to her that she will be going back after the battle. And she secretly headed outside the hospital afterwards. When the guards and the nurse found out this, they called their security personnel to follow Fatima immediately, and they did so. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen saw Alejandra, Mashiro and Akiko fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. Then he surprised them by attacking them using his Hazard Scepter. Disgusted by his action, Alejandra used her Armored Saber to attack him swiftly. Unfortunately, her attack became ineffective as Emperor Ryuuen used his Hazard Scepter to perform his counterattack, causing her to suffer. Mashiro and Akiko, on the other hand, used their respective weapons — the Chaser Saber and the Exia Sword — to attack him simultaneously. Again, just like Alejandra; their attacks became ineffective and instead, Emperor Ryuuen used again his Hazard Scepter to perform again his counterattack, causing them to suffer. On the other hand, Anaira continuously defeated the Chariot Soldiers using her Infinity Gun Blade. Then she told Scion that he will be her next victim, and they've ended up in a battle. As Fatima ran away quickly from the hospital, she saw the vehicles from the hospital following her. In order to chase away from them, she summoned her Armored Meister Chaser and she drove faster afterwards. While driving, she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 03 and continued driving to head on to Hirakaea City. Unknown to Fatima, Takemi was also driving her Force Chase Striker and she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 12. In Imperial Palace, all the media representatives, including Miyuki and her news team were finally done in their training. They were starting to prepare their battle equipment which they'll be using to fight against the Chariots in Hirakawa City. While preparing, one of the Presidential Security Group told President Shinozaki that she received a call from TransHead TV. As she took the mobile phone, President Shinozaki asked them why did they made a call. Ryoma, who is in other line, said that the people in TransHead TV, as well as the city residents of Hirakawa City, told them that they were going to team up with the media representatives in the Imperial Palace for an all-out war in the city. And President Shinozaki smiled when she heard this. Afterwards, she told her Presidential Security Group to tell the media representatives that they will have a team up with the people of TransHead TV and the city residents of Hirakawa City for an all-out war in the city. As they were all suffered by Emperor Ryuuen's attack; Alejandra, Mashiro and Akiko had no choice but to attack him simultaneously, and they did so afterwards. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, used his Hazard Scepter to perform his counterattacks. As the battle ends, both parties used their respective finishers in order to defeat each other. In the end; Alejandra, Mashiro and Akiko defeated and suddenly disappeared. After the battle, Emperor Ryuuen said that Anaira will have a difficulty to save Hirakawa City from his hands, and laughed loudly. Then he said that the Hirakawa City will finally in the hands of the Chariot Empire, and he will create a city full of darkness and despair. Afterwards, he used his Hazard Scepter to summon the Chariot Soldiers. Then he told them to start the total eradication in the city immediately, and left. Meanwhile; Erika, Hiroyo and Minori had a difficulty facing Chariot Monster Ardent and the Chariot Soldiers. Luckily, Fatima came in and helped them in their battle. Ardent, on the other hand, attacked them immediately, but his attack was deferred by Fatima using her Armored Saber and Erika using her Platinum Arrow. On the other hand, Anaira continued facing Scion in a battle. While fighting, Scion had an extreme difficulty because he was swiftly attacked by Anaira using her Infinity Gun Blade. Disgusted by her actions, Scion had no choice but to counter her attacks swiftly. In an unexpected situation, he was suffered by Anaira's hidden attack using her Infinity Gun Blade. As the battle ends, both parties used their respective finishers to defeat each other. In the end, Scion was defeated and suddenly died. After the battle, Anaira said that she will definitely continue this in order to save Hirakawa City and left. While she was walking, she saw her comrades fighting against Ardent from afar. There she also saw Fatima helping them in a battle. Then she decided for herself to help them in their immediately, and to defeat and kill Ardent in her own hands. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Chariot Monster Ardent (チャリオット モンスター アルデント Chariotto Monsutā Arudento; voice): Hajime Kasahara (笠原 肇 Kasahara Hajime) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 24, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 79, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 109, and Codename: Kaede Target 4. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes